Linaje
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: El mayor deseo de Endervor es que su hijo tenga una descendencia fuerte para poder mantener el legado de la familia. [Todoroki Shouto x Bakugou Katsuki] [MPREG].


**Pareja:** Todoroki Shouto x Bakugou Katsuki

 **Disclaimer:** El manga de Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Kidnapping

* * *

 **Linaje**

Con el pasar del tiempo la relación con sus hermanos mayores se había fortalecido al igual que la relación con su madre, solía visitarla en el departamento donde ahora vivía, todos siguieron sus caminos y tenían sus propios hogares a diferencia de su padre que termino por vivir solo en la casa familiar. Había perdido comunicación con su padre solo hablaba con el cuándo cumplían su papel de héroes, pero fuera de ese ámbito no tenía ningún interés y Endervor parecía sentir lo mismo hacia su hijo.

La noche anterior Endervor lo llamo para decirle que tenía que ir a la casa familiar para hablar sobre un tema importante de la familia Todoroki, después de escuchar ese mensaje en el buzón de voz llamo a sus hermanos para asegurarse que ellos estaban bien luego llamo a su madre, todos estaban sanos y salvos, en la conversación con su madre ella lo animo a ir al encuentro con Endervor quizás el quería disculparse por no haber sido un mejor padre al final de la llamada el respondió que lo pensaría.

Hace muchos años que Todoroki no regresaba a la casa familiar ahora estaba parado frente a esa gran puerta de manera que era la entrada a la casa, entro y pudo ver que el jardín antes de un color verde y lleno de vida ahora solo era un pedazo de tierra árida las pocas plantas que se encontraban allí parecían morir lentamente, cruzo ese desolado paisaje y llego a la casa toco el timbre de la puerta y vio la puerta corrediza deslizarse mostrando a su padre, Enji Todoroki.

—Shouto.

—Padre.

A pesar de los años Endervor seguía teniendo una postura recta y un cuerpo tonificado que no cuadraban con las canas en su cabello rojizo y pequeñas arrugas en el rostro del hombre.

—Sígueme.

Cerro la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a caminar con Shouto siguiéndole por atrás, rodearon la casa hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde al fondo de esa zona se encontraba el cuarto, recordaba que aquel lugar privado era donde Endervor entrenaba.

—¿Por qué me has llamado?

—Entra. Cuando lo veas lo comprenderás.

Nunca había entrado a ese lugar porque estaba prohibido para él y sus hermanos, ellos serían duramente castigados si la curiosidad les ganaba y entraban al cuarto de esa forma Endervor los mantuvo alejados de aquel lugar. Cuando entro se sorprendió al ver que era como una habitación cualquiera tenía una cama, un librero, una mesa para la comida y había otra puerta el supuso que quizás era la cocina o el baño, la puerta se abrió y alguien salió a su encuentro.

—No puede ser…

Delante suyo estaba Bakugou Katsuki su antiguo compañero de clase de U.A y el que se supone estaba muerto.

—Saluda. —ordeno Endervor.

—Buenas tardes. —hablo con una voz tan calmada que Shouto no podía creerlo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —toco la mejilla de Bakugou— ¿Qué hiciste?

Bakugou Katsuki estaba muerto eso lo sabía muy bien jamás olvidaría su primer fracaso como héroe. Habían ido él y sus demás compañeros a salvarlo cuando Shigaraki Tomura lo secuestro, lo vio desaparecer en la lucha final de All Might y All For One; Midoriya lloro la muerte de su amigo de la infancia, los padres de Bakugou lloraron la pérdida de su único hijo, los alumnos de la clase 1-A lloraron, el también lloro.

—Lo encontré moribundo y lo llevé conmigo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que estaba vivo? —acaricio la mejilla de Bakugou no había notado que tenía la piel tan suave—¿Por qué es tan dócil?

—Después de encontrarlo, cure sus heridas y cuando se recuperó quería irse es un doncel obstinado, no podía dejar que se fuera lo arruinaría todo —sonrió al recordar como lo sometió—; para mí buena suerte la droga que creo OverHaul sirvió para tener a tu doncel bajo mi completo control.

Recordó aquellas misiones de rescate donde veía a donceles frágiles ser maltratados física y mentalmente, verlos sufrir dolía, pero dolía mas no poder parar ese tipo de actos, los donceles siempre eran tratados como ciudadanos de tercera a pesar de tener leyes que los protegían; ahora ver a Bakugou aquel doncel testarudo que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie era sometido por Endervor hacia que su sangre hirviera en ira.

—¿Mi doncel? —dejo a Bakugou y encaro a Endervor.

—Eres el verdadero heredero de la familia Todoroki debes tener un compañero a la altura de tu poder.

—Ya tengo una compañera su nombre es Momo.

Estaba en una relación con Momo, era una mujer dulce, amable y fuerte tenían buena química además era feliz de estar a su lado.

—Ella no es nada al lado de Katsuki —acaricio los cabellos de Bakugou—. Sabía que él tenía que ser tu compañero cuando lo vi luchar contra ti en el festival escolar.

—Padre.

—En todo caso puedes tenerlos a ambos, pero el llevaría en su vientre a tus hijos— ya podía imaginar cómo serían sus nietos—. Solo los hijos de Katsuki serán herederos de la familia Todoroki.

Miro otra vez a Bakugou ajeno a la conversación que debatía su destino; el tiempo en que fueron compañeros de escuela nunca se había dado el tiempo de ver a Bakugou como un doncel, los hombres que eran donceles destacan por tener una belleza exótica, él tenía unos ojos ambas preciosos, además de la apariencia los donceles producían un efecto en las otras personas era el sentimiento de posesión. Ahora ese efecto lo estaba dominando, su mente pedía a gritos tener a Bakugou entre sus brazos y protegerlo de todo aquel que se atreviera a alejarlo de su lado.

Tomo al doncel por la cintura y lo envolvió con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro acaricio la cabeza de Bakugou quien ante la muestra de afecto recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Shouto.

—Él es mío.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
